El Viaje
by Ichi Beilschmidt
Summary: Universo Alterno. 1912. Un barco que sale de Londres con destino a América. Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de que aquel viaje sería su primera entrada a su infierno personal, manejado por su situación social. Sin embargo ¿quién le diría que su destino acabaría cruzándose con el de una pobre persona llamada Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Ichi:** _¡Hola! Bueno, como ya algunso sabrán, u otros no, mi nombre es Ichi Beilschmidt. Los personajes de la maravillosa J.K Rowling no son míos. Este fic es Universo Alterno, está fuera de la historia original de los libros. Leo fics de Harry Potter desde los doce años, pero nunca me he atrevido a escribir y publicar uno. Y ahora, aquí está. Aceptaré críticas de todo tipo, pero os pido que tengáis en cuenta que es el primero, y que quizás no he conseguido plasmar los personajes al 100%. Sin embargo espero haberlo conseguido en este capi o al menos asemejarlos un poco. Ya me diréis en vuestros comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Londres. El ambiente de la capital hoy era espectacular, memorable, lleno de vida y movimiento. Quizás era debido a la emoción que se encontraba centrada toda en un mismo punto, concretamente el muelle. Aparte de las naves de carga destinadas a los intercambios de cuestiones económicas entre países, gente de diversas edades transitaban aquella zona para tomar su destino hacia América. La mayoría, de clase alta y prestigiosa, serían las que más frecuentaría el barco que estaría a punto de zarpar. El transporte en cuestión guardaba una cierta categoría: su construcción se había planteado desde sus inicios con la intención de que sólo las familias de la alta cuna tuvieran ese privilegiado acceso de subir y viajar en él. Poseía todos los lujos que cualquier ser humano podría desear: camarotes amplios y cómodos, camas confortables y cálidas, baños impolutos en los mismos, una gran cubierta dispuesta para dar un tranquilizante paseo si así la persona lo deseaba, salas cuyas decoraciones degustarían las vistas de los presentes, escaleras de madera con estatuas de ángeles de mármol y lámparas de araña de cristal transparente y brillantes. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquel tipo de maravillas, una única persona estaba hastiada de la misma rutina de siempre. Si aquel viaje no supusiera una entrada gratis a su propio infierno, Draco Malfoy hubiera deseado con todas sus ganas emprender aquella aventura. Pero ahí estaba la cruda realidad. Bajó con su característica elegancia del carruaje, ofreciéndole seguidamente la mano a su madre. Narcissa Malfoy, era una mujer reservada y de gran belleza, la cual había heredado su hijo. Piel pálida hermosa y bien cuidada, cabellos rubios y facciones perfectas. La única diferencia en ambos, eran los ojos. Oscuros eran los de Narcissa, mientras que Draco había heredado la mirada gris y fría de su padre, quien no había viajado con ellos en el carro, habían decidido que se reunirían en el barco. Estaría ahora mismo hablando con señores de negocios. Draco odiaba eso, en parte. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado en cuanto escuchó una voz:

-Querido, es hora de ir a entregar nuestros pasajes.

Hubiera contestado mal o suspirado, pero sólo mostró una sonrisa fingida y encantadora, de las que él sabía dar y que no solía sentir. Era una técnica que su madre le había enseñado desde pequeño. Por supuesto, Astoria pensaba que aquella sonrisa podría ser la más verdadera, pero se equivocaba, como todos. Draco nunca estaría dispuesto a dar su verdadera sonrisa a nadie. Le ofreció por educación su brazo. Ella, gustosamente, lo aceptó, ambos dirigiéndose a su próximo destino.

* * *

En el mismo muelle donde se desencadenaba el bullicio, suponía un murmullo constante y ajeno para el sentido auditivo de un joven de aspecto desgarbado que ponía toda su atención y concentración en el juego llevado a cabo sobre una vieja mesa cuadrada de un bar en el que sus visitas eran muy habituales. Los gritos de los clientes, hombres trabajadores del muelle, pescadores y obreros, eran mayores en comparación con el ruido exterior. El joven sostenía unas cartas en las manos, sin pararse a peinar sus cabellos negros y desordenados.

-Harry ¿de verdad que pretendes ganar?

Como era de esperar, su amigo pelirrojo, llamado Ronald, demostraba su miedo de siempre en su rostro poblado de pecas. Harry rió, aparentando estar muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No temas Ron- trató de tranquilizar. Su tono de voz, algo burlón y demasiado confiado, molestaba a los otros jugadores a los que se estaba enfrentando.-Buenos señores, espero a que mostréis vuestras mejores cartas.

Uno de ellos, soltando una carcajada de victoria, sacó la que supuestamente era su mejor jugada. El resto mostró cartas menos fuertes quela primera, aunque la situación daba la impresión de ponerse difícil.

-Yo gano, tú pierdes- anunció con acento rumano un hombre cuyo nombre era Viktor.-¿Qué harás ahora Potter?

-No te confíes, Krum. Observa.

Lanzó sus cartas contra la mesa, despreocupado. La sonrisa de Viktor desapareció al instante, levantándose bruscamente y golpeando la mesa en el momento, haciendo que el dinero de la apuesta se moviera un poco.

-¡Has hecho trampa!

-No tienes argumentos válidos para verificarlo. Escalera real de picas. Yo gano, tú pierdes.

Creyó que recibiría un puñetazo certero que lo dejaría en el suelo. Hasta Ron, que se levantó enseguida en un intento nervioso de defender a su mejor amigo, también lo creyó. Sin embargo Krum volvió a reír, desconcertando a todos, menos a Harry. Este le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Esta vez has ganado, pero la próxima exijo una revancha. Sabes que odio perder.

Harry sonrió, asintiendo. Aún así, no aceptó el dinero de la apuesta.

-Quedáoslo. Juego por diversión, las apuestas no me interesan.

-Siempre tan honesto, colega- dijo Ron, orgulloso mientras le despeinaba el cabello con los nudillos. Harry rió, haciendo lo mismo con él.

-Venga, tenemos que volver al trabajo.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, la voz fuerte de Krum les detuvo.

-¡Espera!

Los jóvenes esperaron sin entender, expectantes. Krum se aproximó hacia ellos y depositó en las manos de cada uno una especie de billete de papel. No, no era un billete, pensó Harry para sí mismo, observándolo mejor. Era un pasaje. Un pasaje de barco, a nombre de Viktor y otro más, pero no entendió muy bien las letras.

-¡Harry!- la cara de Ron tornó a pálida y después volvió a recuperar su tono natural. Posó las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero, zarandeándole.-¡Son pasajes de barco!

-Lo sé, pero…- dirigió su mirada a Viktor, confuso.-¿Por qué nos los das?

-No tengo a nadie que me espere en América- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.-Sin embargo ustedes soléis cometer locuras, vais en busca de aventuras, y podréis encontrar un futuro en América. No os preocupéis, los pasajes son seguros, me los gané también en una apuesta. Pero yo os lo regalo.

Harry no cabía en su estupefacción. No fue capaz de agradecérselo porque todavía lo estaba asimilando, pero Ron se le adelantó, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Krum, a pesar de que ellos realmente no se llevaban tan bien como aparentaban, pero parecía que esta vez el pelirrojo lo dejó pasar, quizás se había dejado llevar por la emoción. Volvió a mirar el pasaje.

-¿Y a qué hora sale el barco?- preguntó Ron.

-En cinco minutos.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia Ron, y en cuestión de segundos, ambos se entendieron a la perfección. Tenían que correr.

-¡Vamos!

Una sonrisa nerviosa se adueñó de sus labios, arrastrando a Ron del brazo mientras salían del bar a toda prisa. Escucharon los gritos de sus compañeros que les deseaban buen viaje, riendo a carcajada limpia por la suerte que poseían aquellos jóvenes sin ellos buscarlo. La respiración de Harry cada vez era más entrecortada, pero sus piernas habían adoptado una velocidad increíble, chocándose con algunas personas a las que pedía disculpas entre risas con su amigo, sin perder el tiempo. Cuando por fin llegaron superando obstáculos, estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espere, espere!- gritó Ron, interponiéndose entre la puerta y el guardia.-¡Tenemos los pasajes! ¿Es este barco el que va con destino a América? Por favor, dígame que sí.

El guardia, no muy seguro por las pintas que llevaban los dos, cogió los pasajes. Los evaluó con mirada crítica, y asintió a regañadientes.

-Sí, en efecto. Tercera clase, por lo que veo. Pasad.

Nada más entrar, suspiraron y se detuvieron a descansar contra la pared más cercana, dejando que el aire volviese a recargar sus pulmones.

-¡Esto es alucinante!- dijo su amigo en cuanto recuperaron la respiración.-¡No me he equivocado de barco!

-Lo has hecho genial Ron- confesó Harry, sonriendo.- Aunque hemos venido con muy poco.

Bajaron los ojos al mismo tiempo hacia sus maletas raídas y sucias. Siempre las llevaban consigo, nunca tenían casa fija en la que quedarse, vivían del alquiler o de habitaciones que eran prestadas por viejos amigos, y cambiaban de ámbito constantemente, por lo que la maleta estaba en el hombro de sus malgastados cuerpos todos los días. Tenían varias mudas, pero no las suficientes, solo las justas y necesarias que tendrían que limpiar constantemente. Volvieron a mirarse para sonreír y buscar la habitación que les tocaba, lo más probable es que tuvieran que compartirla con otros dos hombres. Aún así, era más de lo que ambos pudiesen desear.

* * *

Draco apenas escuchaba la conversación que se mantenía entre los padres de su prometida, Astoria Greengrass y Narcissa. Aquel compromiso propuesto en contra de su voluntad se daría en América, de ahí la razón de que escogiesen ese barco, aparte de sus lujos y demás. En realidad, Narcissa daba a entender que su único y preciado hijo aceptaba y quería que la boda se llevase a cabo, pero no era ni por asomo los deseos de él. Primero, Astoria no era la figura de mujer por la que él tuviese devoción. Era más, cabía decir que por ahora, ninguna mujer le había impresionado. Todas eran iguales, querían su apellido, porque pertenecía a una familia prestigiosa. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que en realidad, la familia Malfoy estaba pasando por su peor momento. Lucius acrecentaba cada vez más las deudas tras su espalda. Su madre no trabajaba, nunca lo había necesitado, pero ahora tenía la soga al cuello y tuvo que frenar sus gastos. Y, cuán astuta era su madre que había optado por la opción más fácil: buscar una familia igual de poderosa que la suya, y que contrajera matrimonio si fuera a ser posible, con su hija. Y cuál fue la suerte de Narcissa, que Draco podía optar tanto por Astoria como por Daphne, aunque a él le hubiera dado igual con quien quedarse.

-Tendremos que organizar los invitados para la boda- hablaba Narcissa entre sonrisas y gestos educados.- ¿Has pensado ya en el vestido, Astoria?

-Desde hace meses- respondió esta, emocionada.-El estilo es elegante, también tengo pensado un tocado que realza bastante mi rostro.

-Seguro que te verás hermosa ¿verdad Draco?

-Eso no se duda, madre- se apresuró a decir, sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada a Astoria.-Estamos hablando de la mujer y prometida de un Malfoy. Ella nunca dejará de estar en hermosa, y mucho menos en el día de nuestro compromiso.

La señora Greengrass y Narcissa rieron con suavidad, comentando más detalles sobre la boda. Por otro lado, las mejillas de Astoria se tornaron de un leve color carmesí, desviando la mirada a la vez que guiaba su mano hacia la de su futuro marido. Draco entrelazó los dedos, una vez más, sin quejarse. No amaba a esa mujer, pero era capaz de fingir hasta el más mínimo sentimiento. Soltó su mano con delicadeza.

-Querida, voy a tomar el aire- murmuró, levantándose para retirarse con una leve inclinación de cabeza.-Nos vemos luego.

Astoria quiso ir con él, pero su madre le advirtió con una sencilla mirada que se mantuviera en su lugar. Cuando un hombre se retiraba, las mujeres debían quedarse con las demás. Desilusionada, le despidió con una mano protegida en un guante hermoso de tela blanca. Draco suspiró en cuanto estuvo lejos de allí, ajustándose su chaqueta de tela negra ajustada. Por fin podía relajarse un poco, por lo que se dirigió a la cubierta, admirando el mar que tenía ante sí. El barco hacía minutos que había zarpado, y la espuma se podía entrever por el camino que había avanzado. El aire no conseguía despeinar su perfecto cabello, el cual en aquellos instantes lo tenían bien peinado, hacia atrás, como solían hacer todos los caballeros de su condición. Entonces, se percató de que unos jóvenes hablaban en voz alta, casi gritando. Los miró. Vestían con harapos muy extraños y que daban poco que desear, sucios e imitando movimientos extraños de los que se reían como si se tratase de animales de feria. ¿También la tercera clase viajaba en aquel barco? Esperaba no tener que aguantar a nadie de aquella categoría. Entornó los ojos, compadeciéndoles por no el hecho de que no hubiesen tenido más suerte en su vida, y para cuando quiso regresar para no levantar sospechas en su madre, chocó con alguien. Frunció el ceño, pero antes se fijó en la persona. No era nada más y nada menos que un andrajoso como los que acababa de ver no muy lejos de donde Draco se situaba. La diferencia era que este mostraba una apariencia un poco más presentable que los otros, pero no podía escapar de su condición, lo delataba. Pero lo que no se esperó, fue encontrar unos ojos verdes que se clavaron en él a modo de disculpa.

-Disculpe, yo…

-¡Mire por dónde va, rata miope de cloaca!- soltó Draco en cuanto vio que no era nada más que un pobre hambriento.-A los de tercera clase no se os debería permitir ni respirar el aire de la cubierta. Lo contamináis.

No se arrepintió de sus palabras, es más, le produjo gran satisfacción cuando el joven aludido le dirigió una furiosa mirada con aquellos ojos verdes tras las gafas que llevaba. Al menos así, no se aburriría y tendría un poco de acción. Una excusa perfecta para no volver a entablar de nuevo su encuentro con su madre, su futura y supuesta suegra, y Astoria.

-Eh, le he pedido disculpas, maldito arrogante- dijo Harry en su defensa. Hizo un gesto dramático a posta.- Y oh, perdóneme por no ser una persona triste, sin vida y superficial como usted.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- eso ya colmaba el vaso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse así a alguien como él?-Lava esa lengua sucia que tiene, cuatro ojos.

-Y yo que usted me cortaba la suya en vez de lavarla, solo suelta veneno y tonterías por ella- Harry sonrió, comprobando que el desconocido se cabreaba por momentos, aunque estaba tratando de mantener su compostura, porque respiraba lentamente.- No se enfade, entiendo que las verdades dichas a la cara puedan doler. ¿Me permite un consejo? Relájese, tómese un té, y ponga en mejor práctica su inteligencia y educación.

Draco quiso responder un argumento lógico y humillante, pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Pero otra idea mejor se le pasó por la mente al ver que un cubo lleno de agua, bastante sucio de todo lo que se había limpiado en la cubierta para tenerla presente para todas las personas que quisieran disfrutarla. Una mujer que parecía ser del personal, utilizaba la fregona en el trazo que le quedaba por limpiar. Draco no lo pensó más. Se acercó al cubo, agarrándolo bien en las manos. En ese instante de alejamiento, Harry supuso que había ganado la pelea verbal, y se sentía orgulloso por haber dejado en su sitio a uno de esos malditos ricachones que se creían mejor que los demás. Pero no fue así. Sintió cómo un líquido de aroma poco agradable mezclado con otro tipo de productos, caía sobre él. Draco soltó una carcajada no muy típica de él, solía hacerlo cuando era más joven y cometía travesuras, pero aquello era una venganza en toda regla. Cuál fue su sorpresa, que recibió un golpe en el rostro. Harry le había propinado un buen puñetazo, que lo desequilibró, aunque no cayó al suelo. Pasando ya ambos de sus propios límites, se sujetaron de las ropas del otro.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, basura!?- Draco tenía fuerza, pero ya estaba comprobando que el otro joven también tenía bastante.-¡Deberían de darte un buen castigo por lo que has hecho!

-¿¡Crees que puedes ir caminando sobre los demás!?- Harry no se intimidaba con facilidad.-¡Yo soy una persona, como tú, no tienes más derechos sobre mí o sobre cualquiera que sea como yo!

-¡JÁ! ¡Permíteme que lo dude!- el rubio lo empujó, para soltarse. Una vez conseguido, se subió la manga de su chaqueta para propinarle el mismo golpe o incluso peor que el que le había dado.-¡Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! ¡Para eso soy quien soy! ¡Un Malfoy tiene el derecho de todo y más!

Una mujer gritó por ayuda de repente al ver que dos hombres estaban a punto de pelearse. También, los otros hombre que había visto Draco de la misma clase que aquel desconocido, intervinieron, sujetando a Harry. Uno era pelirrojo, lo había visto antes riéndose con otro chico de cabellos castaños.

-¡Harry!- así que ese es el nombre del malnacido, pensó. Ron se interpuso, delante de él.-¡Colega, no sigas, no vale la pena alguien como él! Te estaba esperando con Neville y ya estoy bien que te estás peleando con un maldito ricachón.

-Pero Ron…

-Mejor pasa de…

-¡Cuidado con las palabras, comadreja!

Ron se giró de inmediato al escuchar tales palabras. Ahora el molesto era él.

-Vuelve a repetir eso, imbé…

Pero no acabó su frase al ver a un hombre que llevaba las mismas ropas que el capitán del barco. Pertenecía a uno de los de seguridad, controlaba los problemas que se pudiesen dar para informarle después al capitán. Los hombres se mantuvieron en su sitio y permanecieron en silencio. Iba acompañado de Narcissa, Astoria, y otra joven a la que no conocía. Tenía el pelo castaño claro ondulado. Vestía menos elegante que su madre y su prometida con diferencia. Tercera clase.

-H-hermione…-musitó Ron.

-¡Ronald Weasley!- la chica puso los brazos en jarras, acercándose a ellos.-¿Qué se supone que estabas a punto de hacer?

-Pero Hermione, este estúpido ha insultado a Harry…

-¡Sólo dije una verdad!

-Tú deseas que te de otro puñetazo- dijo Harry sin importarle que Narcissa y Astoria se tapasen la boca por tal frase.

-Lo estoy esperando.

-Señores, por favor…-intervino el hombre que vino en nombre del capitán.- Está claro que todo esto ha sido un malentendido.

-Por dios, no ha sido un malentendido, ha sido una agresión en toda regla- dijo Astoria, acercándose a su prometido. Le acarició la mejilla dañada, a lo que Draco entrecerró un ojo por causa del dolor, pero alzó la cabeza con orgullo para que aquel indeseable no disfrutara de su acción.-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca Astoria- respondió con firmeza.- Pero este impresentable no debería estar aquí. Señor, exijo que se le castigue.

-No se puede castigar a nadie, señor Malfoy, además de que hay que señalar que ha puesto perdida a la indumentaria del señor…

-Potter.

-…Potter. Lo mínimo que debe hacer como disculpa, es ofrecerle una ropa limpia- aquella idea escandalizó a Draco. ¿Darle su ropa a alguien como él?- Es más, la señorita Granger ha sido testigo de toda la discusión, y me ha asegurado que todo comenzó porque usted le insultó primero, señor Malfoy. El señor Potter se disculpó como debía al chocar con usted.

-¿Eso es verdad, hijo?- preguntó Narcissa, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, madre- contestó, serio pero ardiendo por dentro. Sabía que su madre estaba igual, que estaba de parte de su hijo y no del tal Potter.

-Nuestra criada puede lavarle la ropa- ofreció Narcissa, no muy entusiasta con ese hecho.-No supondrá ninguna molestia.

Sin embargo, Harry no era estúpido. No sonrió, puesto que él no tenía esa capacidad para sonreír sin sentirlo, era demasiado sincero. Por lo que, negó con la cabeza, siendo educado.

-No se tome la molestia, lo haré por mí mismo.

Draco iba a objetar, pero Narcissa le sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

-Entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar.

La familia Malfoy junto con Astoria, abandonaron la cubierta dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. Pero si alguien sabía analizar bien la situación, quién realmente había dejado con las palabras en la boca, había sido Potter hacia su madre. Nadie nunca había rechazado los servicios de un Malfoy. Y él, lo había hecho. No sólo le había desafiado antes, sino que ahora rehusaba a la ayuda de la más prestigiosa familia, dejándolos en ridículo.

_Juró para sus adentros que no lo iba a dejar así. Tenía cuentas que saldar_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, decir que muchas gracias a las dos personas que me han comentado, que son Kasandra Potter e Hydra. Quería responderles por otra vía, pero a pesar de todo este tiempo que he estado en fanfiction aún me cuesta un poco, así que aprovecho a decirlo por aquí. Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que os haya gustado, sobre todo por comentar y el interés de haberlo leído. También agradezco al resto que lo haya leído a pesar de no haber comentado. :) ¡Aquí va el segundo capítulo!**  
**

* * *

Los rayos del sol recibieron a la travesía del barco anunciando una nueva mañana en señal del inicio del día a todos sus pasajeros. El desayuno transcurrió como Draco se había imaginado, monótono, aburrido y tratando el tema habitual de la celebración de su matrimonio con Astoria en América. Aún quedaban días, podría aventurar hasta semanas, para llegar. En un rincón de sus pensamientos, ansiaba que ese día nunca se diera, que el trayecto de aquel viaje fuera eterno, retrasar todo lo posible la vida vacía que le estaba esperando en otra parte del mundo. La noticia de su pelea con el joven Potter alcanzó a oídos de su padre. Este estaba igual de indignado que Narcissa por el comportamiento utilizado de alguien perteneciente a la tercera clase hacia un miembro de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy, y más haber rechazado su invitación de ayudarle, aunque no tuviesen especial emoción respecto a ello. Lucius no reprochó nada a su hijo, pero sí comentó que no debía de inmiscuirse en peleas banales que no conducían a buen puerto. El joven de ojos grises sólo se limitó a asentir y acatar la voluntad de su padre, pues era lo que siempre había hecho durante muchos años, desde que tenía uso de razón. Si no cumplía, recibiría duras represalias. No quiso recordar los innumerables castigos a los que se había visto sometido, y que incluso su madre había permitido sumida en el silencio. El resto del día transcurrió de manera favorable, quizás algo agobiante para Draco. El tema de la boda le martirizaba por dentro, le asfixiaba a cada palabra que su madre anunciaba con tanto ahínco y emoción. ¿Por qué no era capaz de elegir? Quería ser libre, pero antes estaba el apellido de su familia, el único as que les quedaban para salir adelante. Sin embargo, el precio de su felicidad estaba de por medio. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse tanto? Pero, en cuanto le rondaban estos pensamientos, Draco los eliminaba de inmediato. No podía pensar en esas tonterías. Se enorgullecía de ser un Malfoy, y un Malfoy nunca debía de rendirse, sería una deshonra. Mientras la hora de la cena llegó, unos invitados se sumaron a la mesa. Entre ellos destacaban Theodore Nott, que había llevado a cabo los planos del Titanic junto a su padre, y Blaise Zabini, que también había contribuido. El joven rubio puso especial atención a la conversación:

-¿Y es verdad que este barco es insumergible, señor Nott?- preguntó Narcissa, siendo servida por un camarero.

-Por supuesto señora Malfoy, este barco es la perfección que cualquier hombre desearía- respondió Nott, siendo reservado pero a su vez arrogante en la frase utilizada.-Es la nave más grande con los mejores lujos para gente como nosotros.

-Así que por lo visto, el tamaño importa, como suelen decir- intervino Astoria, provocando las risas en los presentes.

-La teoría del tamaño tiene sus grandes inconvenientes. Por muy grande que sea, no quiera decir que sea mejor- soltó Draco de repente, atrayendo las miradas de todos. Astoria parpadeó, contrariada.-¿No cree, señor Nott?

-Eso es absurdo, si me permite la expresión.

-Si tan absurdo es ¿cómo es que no vamos más rápido?- contraatacó en tono seco.- Tanto que se presume de lo maravilloso que es, en la práctica no lo parece. No todo es perfecto en este mundo, señor Nott, el ser humano y sus creaciones están hechas de imperfecciones.

Su madre y Astoria no cabían en su propio asombro. Nott simplemente se limitó a reír, entre nervioso y queriendo parecer despreocupado, pero ante los ojos fríos de Draco no le fue desapercibido, no era capaz de engañarle.

-Su prometido es muy difícil de sorprender, señorita Greengrass- murmuró Theodore.

-Señor Nott, seguro que mi prometido no pretendía ofenderle ¿verdad Draco?

-Por supuesto- se levantó.- Sólo quería hacerle sentir un poco inferior, nada más.

Escuchó su nombre susurrado por su madre, como si fuese un toque de atención, y su padre le dirigió una dura mirada, sin embargo por primera vez, a Draco no le importó demasiado.

-Que les aproveche la cena.

Y sin más, salió de allí.

* * *

Era muy entrada la noche, por lo que pocas personas estaban en la cubierta. Unos ojos verdes contemplaban el cielo oscuro plagado de hermosas estrellas, acostado en uno de los bancos en los que solían sentarse alguien cuando se sentía mareado o simplemente para observar cómo el barco avanzaba. Despreocupado, Harry permanecía acostado en él, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y tapado con su chaqueta vieja de un marrón oscuro. Su amiga Hermione, con la que sorprendentemente habían coincidido su amigo Ron y él en aquel viaje, les había echado una buena regañina por su pelea con el joven llamado Malfoy, como si fuera su segunda madre. Ron se había disculpado porque la chica era su punto débil, pero Harry estaba convencido de que su culpa no había sido. Ella en parte se lo tuvo que reconocer, pero que no convenía nada que le siguiese el juego a alguien tan poderoso como él en cuestiones económicas. Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse, pero entonces los abrió cuando una brisa pasó por su lado, como si una persona pasara rápidamente. Incorporándose, se colocó bien las gafas para descubrir su identidad. Le identificó enseguida por sus ropas caras y cabello rubio. Por un instante pensó en acostarse de nuevo e ignorar lo que el maldito ricachón hiciera. Pero, lo que le alertó fue que se dirigía hacia la proa. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? ¿No iría…? Imposible, pensó Harry, aunque la alarma y el nerviosismo que le inundó de repente cuando Draco posó sus manos sobre la baranda, y también sus pies, imaginó lo peor.

-¡Oye, tú, no lo hagas!

Malfoy, que ni siquiera le había visto, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, por encima del hombro. Alzó una ceja, serio y cortante, sin entender a qué venía esa exclamación y apuro. Aunque, no podía pedir más, al menos ahora llevaría a cabo su venganza por la humillación que el desgraciado le había hecho delante de su familia.

-¿Qué no haga qué, Potter?

Harry parpadeó, confuso por su pregunta. ¿Qué quería que no hiciera? Intentó ordenar sus ideas como pudo.

-Tú…-aclaró su garganta.-¿No estabas a punto de…?

-¿A punto de qué? Tienes menos capacidad del habla que un crío de tres años. Pero no puedo esperar más de una rata hambrienta como tú- respondió, sonriendo con altanería.

-¿Vuelves a las mismas?- el tono de voz de Harry estaba empezando a ser amenazante, aunque intentaba controlarse. Debía de hacer caso a su amiga Hermione. Pero Draco lo que justo quería ahora, era eso: provocarle.-No tuve por qué haberme levantado, está claro que no tenías intenciones de tirarte por el barco. Aunque no lo dudo, tienes una vida tan mala que hasta yo, si estuviera en tu situación, también me tiraría.

-¡Oh! ¿Preocupado?- Draco soltó una risa seca pero que denotaba mucha burla.-¿De verdad creías que iba a tirarme? No tengo razones para ello, poseo todo lo que un hombre querría.

-Tú no sabes lo que un hombre querría- Harry entornó los ojos, dándose la vuelta.- Un hombre querría la felicidad, y tú no la tienes. Sinceramente, me da igual lo que hagas, espero no tener que volverme a cruzar contigo.

Las manos pálidas de Draco apretaron las barandas de proa. Una vez más, ese maldito iba a salirse con la suya. Sólo había salido a proa para recibir el aire fresco de la noche y los sonidos que producía el mar, pero con Potter de por medio, la situación se tornaba en un gran desafío y aportaba el doble de interesante a comparación con sus aburridas conversaciones de matrimonio. En parte, le daba rabia que hubiera leído tan bien lo que sentía en esos momentos sin ni siquiera haber entablado más contacto entre ellos. Entonces, se le ocurrió una fantástica idea.

-¿Te da igual lo que haga?- cada palabra la entonó muy lento.-Entonces no habrá problema si me tiro.

Y la reacción que quería, la obtuvo. Harry se detuvo en seco, quedándose en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que se giró despacio para mirarle. Ojos verdes y grises se encontraron a distancia.

-Dijiste que no ibas a tirarte- sentenció Harry, mostrando seguridad exteriormente, pero por dentro el temor comenzó a surgir. Harry era demasiado bueno para dejar que una persona, daba igual quien fuese, muriera por su culpa.

-Las mentiras son un arte que no muchos manejan, Potter- Draco sonrió ante la duda que se presentaba en la mirada del otro.

-Me está engañando, no va a tirarse.

-¿Hacemos la prueba?

La tensión mantuvo a Harry quieto cuando Malfoy pasó por encima de la baranda, con cuidado y agarrándose desde fuera. En realidad, Draco también estaba nervioso por la locura que estaba cometiendo, pero debía vengarse sí o sí, los Malfoy podían ser así de cabezotas. Harry comenzó a acercarse poco a poco.

-Malfoy…- hablaba con cautela mientras continuaba avanzando.- No lo haga.

-¿Por qué no?- Draco procuraba no mirar hacia abajo.-Usted dijo que no tenía la felicidad. Si no hay felicidad, no hay ganas de vivir. ¿No sería la salida más fácil?

-Creía que las personas como usted no se rendían tan fácilmente- aquella frase, a pesar de que todo aquello que estaba diciendo Draco era mentira con algunos toques de verdad, comenzó a adentrarse en él.-¿Por qué hace esto?

Una vez ya Harry estaba cerca de Draco, el rubio le agarró con una mano de sus ropas, acercándole a su rostro. Harry, cogido de improviso, quiso soltarse.

-Qué estúpido es- susurró Draco, se reía en voz baja.-¿Sabía que la bondad cuesta cara? Es muy ingenuo por su parte pensar que realmente quería suicidarme. Como ya le dije antes, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Todo lo que quiero lo consigo. Y si quiero humillarle, lo haré, porque es lo único que alguien como usted se merece. Ahora su vida puede depender de mí. Con un sencillo tirón, puedo arrojarle hacia el mar.

-Malnacido….las personas como tú deberían de sentir lo que es vivir de verdad, lo que es no llevarse ningún trozo de pan a la boca a no ser que trabajes bajo horas y horas de agotamiento- la mandíbula de Harry se apretó. Le había enfurecido, y su mirada era desafiante.-¿Vas a tirarme? Venga, hazlo. Te tacharán de asesino.

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Ahora mismo no hay nadie vigilando. Nadie puede interrumpirnos- Draco podía sentir el cálido aliento del otro, y eso le contrarió un poco mientras hablaba. Y no solo eso, también era debido a los ojos verdes de Potter.-Podría darse como un sencillo accidente que te ocasionaste tú solo. Quizás te perdone la vida, Potter, si limpias con tu lengua el suelo que yo piso…el trabajo de mayordomo no te vendría mal.

-Antes prefiero morir.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un movimiento en falso que hizo, ocasionó que se resbalase. Se agarró de la baranda con una mano, puesto que la otra la había tenido agarrada a las ropas de Potter, de las que se soltó al instante al verse caer al vacío. El frío le calaba bajo su vestimenta, y el sudor le hacía una mala pasada, a punto de resbalarse de la proa y caer al mar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no iba a morir allí, no podía y simplemente no quería porque, aunque su destino no fuese lo que él realmente quisiera, apreciaba su vida más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando su mano estuvo a punto de decaer, sintió otra que lo agarró con mucha fuerza del brazo, sosteniéndole. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Potter, quien hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos para evitar que cayera. Frustrado y a su vez enfadado, Draco le gritó:

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No diga tonterías, no voy a soltarle!- comenzó a tirar de él hacia arriba.-¡Vamos, suba y sujétese bien!

Sin más remedio, Draco hizo lo que pudo. Una vez lo consiguió con dificultad, cayó encima de Harry y ambos acabaron contra el suelo. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas provocaban que sus pechos ascendieran y descendieran constantemente. Draco se maldijo interiormente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Estuvo a punto de tirarle por proa, le había amenazado, y aún así, Potter le había salvado. ¿Ahora estaba en deuda con él? Una mirada llena de duda era lo único que reflejaba el rostro de Malfoy, mientras que Harry se concentraba más en recuperar la respiración. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que, en silencio, los dos hombres se miraron, como si quisieran descubrir lo que el otro llevaba dentro, descubrir sus intenciones o por qué cada uno tenía esa particular forma de ser. Pero el ambiente se rompió al instante en cuanto escucharon una voz de mujer.

-¿Draco?

_Era Astoria._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno ¡aquí estamos de nuevo, con un capítulo más! Agradecer nuevamente a todos, vuestros comentarios me animan a continuar este fic. :) Gracias a las personas que nuevamente no puedo contestar al no tener cuenta en fanfiction, en específico a Kasandra Potter y a Guest. A todos os lo agradezco, espero que os siga gustando y que algunos más también se animen a leerlo. Recordarles que pueden comentar y dejar su opinión o alguna crítica. Un beso para todos.

* * *

La voz de su prometida y futura esposa trajo a Malfoy a la realidad. Lo primero que hizo, fue reaccionar ante la postura en la que estaba y sobre todo con quién estaba. Con repulsión, se apartó de inmediato de Potter, sacudiéndose sus ropas con su característica elegancia, arreglando también sus cabellos que se habían desordenado a causa de la brisa que ofrecía la noche a aquellas horas. Harry por otra parte, parpadeó sin discurrir mucho de la situación en la que se encontraba, hasta que pareció entender varios detalles y tomó la decisión de levantarse, disculpándose en voz baja, aunque no comprendía por qué tenía que hacerlo. Quien había estado a punto de tirarlo al mar había sido aquel malnacido que sólo le había chantajeado y aprovechado de su propia amabilidad. Pero claro ¿quién le creería si dijera eso? Nadie, por supuesto. Por ahora, Astoria lo único que hizo fue mostrar preocupación por su prometido, alejando a Harry de él –aunque ya lo habían hecho ellos dos por sí mismos- y sostuvo las mejillas de Draco en sus manos, inspeccionándole con la mirada.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- luego, dirigió una mirada acusadora y viperina hacia Harry. Era la primera vez que una mujer le miraba con tanto desprecio.-¿Ha vuelto a pelearse contigo este indeseable?

-Astoria…- Draco se aclaró primero la garganta.-No hagas una malinterpretación de los acontecimientos.

El joven de ojos verdes contuvo la respiración mientras prestaba atención a lo que Malfoy estaría a punto de decir, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Probablemente daría su versión de los hechos, que iba a ser él quien lo tiraría al mar y no el rubio, pero se sorprendió al escuchar las siguientes palabras:

-El señor Potter me ha salvado la vida, Astoria- explicó, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.-He estado a punto de caer al mar, pero por suerte él estaba por los alrededores y oyó mis llamadas de auxilio.

Astoria, no pareciendo estar convencida, miró a Potter en busca de una afirmación.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Tardó segundos en asentir con torpeza, dándole una visión más lamentable de la que ya Astoria veía de él. Draco por otra parte, aprovechando que su prometida ahora mismo no le estaba mirando, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Harry, otro gesto que él no entendió. Cuando Astoria giró hacia Draco, este presentaba de nuevo su expresión seria y correcta.

-Supongo que se lo tengo que agradecer Potter, por ahora espero que el resto de la noche le sea tranquila y confortable. Yo y mi marido nos retiramos.

Pero cuando Astoria estuvo a punto de agarrarse del brazo de Draco y tirar suavemente de él para marcharse de allí, él dijo antes:

-Mañana tendrá lugar una cena entre todas las familias más prestigiosas de éste barco- anunció.-Como recompensa y puro entretenimiento, le permito asistir. Así, contará su hazaña y sabremos más de usted.

Harry iba a dar una negativa, pero la mirada tan dura y fría que le dirigió Malfoy le hizo tragar sus palabras. No dijo nada, permaneció en silencio puesto que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. Astoria por su parte, estaba algo contrariada, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para contradecir a su prometido.

-Interpretaré su silencio como un sí.

Y ahí se quedó, solo y con el sonido del mar como su único acompañante. Quiso analizar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero enseguida Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque algo tarde, puesto que Malfoy ya se había marchado. Aquello lo había hecho para devolverle la jugada: había mentido a su esposa y encima invitado a esa cena para ser ridiculizado delante de todos esos presentes. Le había invitado a su propio nido de víboras. Si se negaba a ir, quedaría como un cobarde, y la sorna del arrogante ante la victoria sería definitiva. Pero, aunque representase una locura, Harry tenía la perfecta opción de ir y enfrentarse a todos ellos, dejarlo nueva mente en total humillación por segunda vez. No sabía cómo se las arreglaría exactamente, pero lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación. Agradeció que Ron y sus otros dos compañeros estuviesen durmiendo.

* * *

Nada más llegar a su respectivo camarote, Malfoy se ausentó al dormitorio donde cada noche compartía alcoba con Astoria. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había llegado más allá de compartir misma cama, y además, Malfoy no lo permitiría, aunque tarde o temprano, o al menos después de la boda, tendría que hacerlo. No era que le importase acostarse con alguien a quien no amaba, ya había tenido aventuras con diversas mujeres antes de conocer a su prometida. Se deshizo de la chaqueta, y mientras sus manos se entretenían con el cuello, la presencia de su mujer irrumpió. Tapando su cuerpo con un bello pero simple camisón añadido con una bata que al tacto podría ser más suave que el terciopelo, bordado con las mejores manos que pudiesen existir en Inglaterra, Astoria se aproximó a Draco.

-Deja que te ayude.

Draco se dejó hacer, indiferente. Era irónico que tuviera a una mujer tan atractiva frente a él y no fuera capaz de sentir nada por ella: ni deseo, ni atracción sexual, nada. No le había preocupado nunca seriamente el tema, pero eso no dejaba de ser incomprensible para él. Además, aquellas sensaciones de las cuales no padecía, eran un secreto hacia sus padres. Si Narcissa o Lucius acabasen enterándose de ese detalle, podría tener serios problemas de los que no quería experimentar. Ahora en su mente, lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en el día de mañana, en lo que se divertiría frustrando a Potter y dejándolo en ridículo ante todos de su misma clase. Y después de eso, se olvidaría de él. ¿O no? Recordó en el momento en el que le salvó. Le provocaba rabia y confusión a partes iguales. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Astoria:

-Cariño, quiero dejarte una cosa clara- Draco alzó una ceja. Astoria no solía hablarle así.-Tú…supongo que serás consciente de que yo sé en la situación en la que estás.

-No te andes con medias tintas, Astoria- guio sus ojos grises a los botones que estaban siendo desabrochados por las manos de ella.-Una mujer como tú debe de ser directa. Pero soy capaz de intuir que te estás refiriendo a la situación actual de mi familia.

-Así es, pero no quería ofenderte- ante la negación de Draco con un leve gesto de cabeza, Astoria se vio animada a continuar.-Sólo quería que supieras que yo puedo darte todo Draco. Tu futuro está asegurado conmigo.

-Nadie lo ha negado.

-Pero quiero recordártelo- se atrevió a posar las manos en las pálidas mejillas de su futuro esposo, clavando su mirada en él.- No hay nada que yo no pueda darte. Dinero, riquezas…todo está a mi alcance. Y puedo ofrecerte todo lo que quieras, si permaneces conmigo.

No supo qué contestar a eso, y por toda respuesta, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla. Astoria, creyendo que eso era una afirmación, se apegó a su cuerpo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que por supuesto Draco no vio. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de ambos eran completamente diferentes. En otro tiempo, a Draco le hubiese alegrado la idea de lo que Astoria le ofrecía. Pero ahora, una sola frase se repetía constantemente en su mente:

''_Un hombre querría la felicidad, y tú no la tienes**''**_

Maldijo a Potter para sus adentros.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mezclándose junto al resto de los pasajeros y tomando un delicioso té en compañía del señor Nott y el señor Zabini, el capitán Oliver Wood veía que todo transcurría según sus planes. Sin embargo, aquella extraña reunión o encuentro fueron confirmados por sus temores por el tema de conversación que estaban tratando. Parecía ser que el señor Nott había establecido una conversación con uno de los pasajeros que cuestionaba la velocidad del barco, así que le había dañado en el orgullo.

-Capitán Wood, creo que usted y yo coincidimos en el mismo punto de que este barco puede ir mucho más rápido- aventuró, dejando el té sobre la mesa.-Exijo que aumenten la velocidad de las máquinas.

-Señor Nott, el funcionamiento del barco está transcurriendo estupendamente- rebatió Oliver ante tanta insistencia, mostrando en todo momento su tranquilidad.-No creo necesario aumentar la velocidad, llegaremos a América en cuestión de seis días.

-No es suficiente, capitán Wood, tiene capacidad de ir más rápido. No en vano ayudé en su construcción.

-Considero más importante la seguridad de los pasajeros, señor.

Entonces, Blaise Zabini intervino:

-Es una pena que en el primer titular del primer viaje emprendido por este magnífico barco sea de un resultado que podría haberse mejorado. ¿No sería ideal que en su primicia, sorprenda a los periodistas de haber llegado un día antes a su destino? Hasta su prestigio como capitán se vería beneficiado.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó en el ambiente, y ambos hombres, tanto Theodore como Blaise sonrieron en ese silencio donde se podía respirar la duda en el semblante del capitán. Nott se levantó, despidiéndose cortésmente.

-Señores, ha sido un placer haber desayunado con vosotros. Zabini, Capitán…

Los dos restantes le despidieron con un leve gesto de cabeza. Mientras se marchaba, Theodore sólo sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

Harry estaba en la cubierta, sentado en el mismo suelo mientras, con una libreta vieja y un carboncillo, dibujaba a cualquier pasajero al azar. En el papel se veía reflejado a una pareja que estaba viendo el mar, un par de ancianos cogidos de la mano. Cuando dibujaba, el mundo se le detenía y el resto de sonidos, personas o paisajes no existían para él. Se sumergía tanto en los trazos que realizaba con sus manos, que su atención no se centraba en nadie más a no ser que fuera merecedor de ello.

-¡Buenos días Harry!

No saludó hasta que sus ojos verdes no se separaron de su trabajo. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga Hermione, que tomó asiento a su lado. A ninguno de los dos les importaba sentarse en el suelo, a pesar de algunas miradas dirigidas por los de primera clase. Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de esto nada más sentarse, suspiró indignada. Harry no hizo más que reírse, admirando el cabello castaño y ondulado recogido en un rápido recogido que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos. Quitando su condición de por medio, Harry consideraba que Hermione no se merecía tener el estatus social que poseía en esos momentos.

-Buenos días- saludó.-Creía que estabas con Ron.

-Está ocupado con cuestiones más importantes- lo dijo con tanto desdén, que la carcajada de su amigo fue inevitable.-Eso, ríete, pero Ronald no sabe más que hacer apuestas, contar historias que se inventa, y competir con otros hombres.

-Sí, pero a pesar de eso eres la primera que no deja de estar pendiente de él- ante esa frase, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron algo rojas.-Sin ti, Ron no es nada. ¿Te vienes a dar cuenta ahora?

-No digas tonterías Harry- para cambiar de tema, Hermione se fijó en su dibujo, reprimiendo una exclamación.-Ese dibujo es hermoso. ¿Puedo verlo?

Por norma general, no dejaba mostrar su libreta de dibujos a nadie, excepto a Ron y a Hermione, por lo que no le negó esa petición. La joven sostuvo la libreta como si fuese algo muy delicado, pasando las hojas con suavidad y cariño. Harry agradeció eso, sonriendo y mirando las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro de su amiga mientras observaba sus creaciones. Una mujer sentada en un restaurante carísimo, un niño persiguiendo una paloma, la pareja de ancianos del barco, la mirada profunda de un hombre bajo su sombrero, algún que otro paisaje y algunas mujeres caminando cuyos nombres desconocía.

-Tienes un don Harry- halagó, siendo sincera.- Es una gran capacidad que pocos poseen. Deberías de enseñar tus dibujos a profesionales.

-Eso que has dicho sí que es una tontería- su amiga no se ofendió, pero si le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas de reproche, como una madre regañando a su hijo.- Sólo lo hago para distraerme de la realidad que vivimos. Es como un mundo personal en el que muy pocas personas pueden entrar. Personas a las que quiero mucho.

-¿Cómo yo y Ron?- preguntó, con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-Exacto. Como tú y Ron.

Recibió un beso en el rostro además de que le revolviera un poco el pelo. Se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco las ropas.

-Voy a buscar a Luna, tiene que estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

Se despidió de ella, agitando la mano, volviéndose a quedar solo. Estaba dispuesto a retomar sus dibujos, pero se percató de que su soledad volvería a verse alterada por la persona menos deseada. Harry respiró profundamente, preguntándose qué había hecho él para merecer que un arrogante como Malfoy le tocase de pasajero en aquel barco, y aún más haberse metido en problemas con él, aunque realmente Malfoy se merecía algunas cosas malas. Por desgracia, Harry era tan amable que tampoco era capaz de desearle mucho mal.

-Vaya Potter, por fin has encontrado tu sitio en este barco- dijo como frase de bienvenida.- En el suelo, como los desperdicios.

-Malfoy, si ha venido a destruir mi agradable mañana…

-Para ti es un privilegio que lo haga- le miró con una cierta mueca de asco por el hecho de que estuviese sentado en el suelo. Aún así, se situó al lado de él, pero claramente de pie, apoyándose en la baranda.-Verdades aparte, espero que estés preparado para esta noche.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo estaré- a pesar de que había mentido, Harry nunca aceptaría una derrota.-Estoy deseando comprobar cuán grande puede ser una sala de primera clase.

-Claro, para ti tiene que ser uno de los máximos honores pisar un suelo impoluto- sonrió de lado.-¿Probarás a sentarte también en él?

Harry entornó los ojos, cerrando su cuaderno y levantándose para marcharse de allí. Si iba a soportar a Malfoy esta misma noche, no quería soportarlo de más. Pero sus intenciones se vieron fallidas al ser retenido por el brazo bruscamente y siéndosele arrebatada su posesión. Escapándosele el aliento, Harry frunció el ceño ante la mirada superior y altanera de Malfoy, quien le empujó lejos mientras abría el cuaderno.

-Veamos qué estropajos tiene usted aquí.

-¡Devuélvamelo!

-Shhh, Potter, sé que no tiene mucha educación que digamos, pero no es conveniente que se ponga a gritar.

Draco era completamente ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse. Creyó que en aquel cuaderno de mala muerte, con las esquinas rotas y las hojas amarillentas, encontraría garabatos o anotaciones de cualquier estupidez digna de alguien perteneciente a la tercera clase. Quizás no tuvo que haber abierto aquello. En vez de eso, dibujos hermosos impregnados de millones de emociones le atacaron de improviso. La expresión perpleja de Malfoy contrarió a Harry, pero seguía tan enfadado por el hecho de que profanase un espacio tan personal para él, que se lo quitó a la fuerza. Draco frunció el ceño ante esto, pero seguía para su desgracia, un poco maravillado por aquellos dibujos.

-Qué…

-Si vuelve a tocar esto, juro que no dudaré en propinarle un puñetazo como aquella vez- afirmó con rotundidad.

-Esos dibujos…-miró a Potter directamente a los ojos.-Es imposible que alguien como tú haya hecho eso.

-Me importa poco si no es creíble para usted o no- soltó Harry, enardecido.-Pero no quiero que vuelva a tocar el cuaderno.

-No estás en situación de amenazarme- su confusión y sorpresa fueron sustituidas por la advertencia.-Te recuerdo Potter la condición a la que perteneces. Tengo mucho más poder que tú. Tendrás que ir sobreviviendo a ello.

-Tú no tienes poder sobre nadie. Ni siquiera lo tienes sobre ti mismo.

Aquella verdad indiscutible le golpeó de lleno, y Harry sabía que había dado en el punto débil a pesar de no haber conocido lo suficiente a Malfoy. Este permaneció en silencio hasta que, sin poder buscar una salida satisfactoria, soltó bajo un murmullo herido en su orgullo:

-Quién sabe. Si me permite, voy a reunirme con mi prometida.

El arrepentimiento fue el primer sabor de boca que le invadió, y para cuando quiso disculparse, ya el otro estaba demasiado lejos como para hacerlo. Exhalando aire, él también decidió retirarse, pero entonces chocó contra una persona. Musitó una breve disculpa, pero una risa le hizo alzar la mirada:

-¡Chico, tienes que tener cuidado por dónde vas!- una risa cantarina y de mujer sorprendió a Harry.-¿Eres tú el famoso joven que salvó a mi primo?

-Perdone, yo…- no supo a quién se refería, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a Malfoy. ¿Aquella chica era su prima?

-No han parado de hablar de ti, aunque más bien te criticaban- su continuo parloteo desconcertaba a Harry, pero aún así, pensó que a primera impresión, a pesar de ser algo extravagante, podría ser alguien muy simpática.-¿Piensas ir así a la cena de esta noche?

-No tengo otra ropa.

-Menos mal que te has encontrado conmigo- le guiñó un ojo, sosteniéndole de la mano y arrastrándole consigo.-¡Sígueme! Por cierto ¿tu nombre querido?

-Potter. Harry Potter.

-Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks. No te preocupes, estás en buenas manos ¡te aseguro que yo no soy como los Malfoy!

Y sin más, quedándose preguntas en el aire, Harry se dejó llevar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora**: _¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, bueno, dos semanas para ser exactos, desde que publiqué el anterior capítulo. Sin embargo como recompensa por la espera, he hecho este capítulo más largo, y además, el final del capi da mucho que desear. Espero que os guste._

* * *

El camino hacia su habitación no duró tanto como Harry esperaba. Ignorando las miradas curiosas de los rostros provenientes de las personas de la primera clase que frecuentaban aquel pasillo, aún se preguntaba cómo una mujer así podía pertenecer a una familia de apellido prestigioso. Durante ese paseo tan corto y apresurado, pudo ver muchas diferencias entre Nymphadora y Malfoy. Primero, que no tenían nada que ver físicamente, y segundo, ella transmitía un aura amable y honesta, mientras que Malfoy era todo orgullo, antipatía y soberbia. No añadió más adjetivos a su mente porque en el fondo, Harry no podía pensar muy mal de una persona por muy odiosa que esta fuera, esa era una de las desventajas de su personalidad. Nada más entrar a la habitación de aquella desconocida, se sintió un poco cohibido. En cambio, ella parecía muy feliz, como si se tratase de una adolescente que estuviera a punto de cometer alguna travesura. Y en efecto, era así, en parte. Sin más dilaciones, dejó a Harry en lo que sería una especie de salón, un salón del que por supuesto el moreno no disfrutaba en su respectivo camarote, puesto que no disponía de esos lujos.

-Espera aquí, te traeré la ropa que debes de llevar para la cena.

-Pero...

-¡Confía en mí!

Sin rechistar, Harry esperó pacientemente, en silencio. No se atrevió a sentarse en aquellos sofás rojos de tela aterciopelada, por lo que se dedicó a esperar de pie. No fueron muchos los minutos los que tardó la mujer en volver con una montaña de ropa sobre sus delgados brazos. Abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, empezando a negar con la cabeza al comprobar que se acercaba a él con todo eso, ya que ella tenía intenciones de que se probase ropa que ni siquiera era suya.

-Disculpe señorita...- intentó acordarse de su nombre.

-Por favor, no seas tan cordial- pidió ella haciendo pucheros con la boca.-¿Qué te parece si me llamas Tonks? Eso de llamarse por los apellidos me resulta absurdo, y más viniendo de un chico tan humilde como tú. Te probarás todo esto, para ver cual te queda mejor. No te preocupes, es la ropa de mi marido, él también tuvo problemas en su momento para presentarse bien a toda la familia. Es un poco reacio a vestir este tipo de cosas.

Harry no preguntó por la apariencia de su marido, si estaba en el barco, estaba seguro de que no lo había visto. Y si lo hubiese hecho, no le habría reconocido en absoluto. No quedándole más remedio, Harry tomó las ropas, dejándolas sobre el sofá y disponiéndose a desvestirse, no sin antes de dirigirle una mirada avergonzada a Tonks, que estaba sentada en un sillón individual llena de emoción.

-Esto...Tonks...

Al principio la mujer no entendió su timidez, pero después se dio cuenta de lo evidente. Parpadeó para luego soltar un ''Oh'' asintiendo y levantándose.

-Estaré en mi cuarto, avísame cuando tengas puesto algo.

Este asintió, suspirando de alivio cuando se vio solo y con algo más de intimidad. Harry no creyó que tardaría tanto en ponerse cada ropa. Las primeras fueron bastante penosas, puesto que le quedaban demasiado grandes o el color no iba para nada con su apariencia. Tonks fruncía el ceño, pensando en las posibilidades que podría tener para que una le quedase como anillo al dedo. Hasta que, finalmente, encontraron la indicada. Pantalones negros ajustados, camisa blanca de cuello alto, chaqueta negra que se cortaba por delante hasta la cintura y detrás continuaba hasta por las rodillas, y por último zapatos perfectos e impolutos. Harry se asombró de su propio aspecto, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vestir así. Tonks, sonriendo ampliamente, le observó desde el espejo.

-¡Estás fantástico!- halagó.-Vas a darle su merecido a esas víboras. Aunque, te aconsejo que hagas algo con tu pelo, parece indomable a simple vista.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?- preguntó Harry de repente, esperando que no se sintiese ofendida por la pregunta realizada, además, realmente quería saberlo.

-Hablaban tanto de ti que decidí por mí misma comprobar de qué pasta estabas hecho- respondió con sinceridad.-Además, mi esposo también pasó por la misma situación, y a simple vista me agradas muchísimo. Me recuerdas mucho a él, por eso te ayudo.

Tonks rió al ver el rostro de duda de Harry.

-Intuyo que quieres preguntarme si él era de tercera clase- Harry bajó la mirada.-Puedes hacerme cualquier tipo de pregunta, conmigo puedes sentirte como en casa. Pues sí, él también lo era, como tú, y tuvo muchas dificultades para entrar en la familia. Y es más, las sigue teniendo. Como habrás podido deducir, yo también soy distinta de los Malfoy, y mi tía no es que le caiga demasiado bien. Sin embargo, sigo siendo hija de su hermana, por mucho que le pese.

Entendió entonces la razón de por qué no se parecía nada a Malfoy. Harry no hizo más preguntas, pero le agradeció de corazón a Tonks por su ayuda. Él estaba dispuesto a quitarse la ropa y marcharse hasta esperar la hora de la cena, pero, al echar un vistazo al reloj de la estancia, ya era demasiado tarde. Habían pasado tanto tiempo eligiendo una ropa adecuada y hablando que poco le quedaba ya para esperar, la cena sería pronto. Tonks también se percató de ello, por lo que enseguida obligó a sentarse al muchacho. Harry vio de reojo cómo sacaba un peine de la cómoda.

-Vamos a mantener una pelea con tu cabello. Estate quieto ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no hizo más que tragar saliva.

* * *

Caída la noche, donde había más movimiento era en la zona de los más ricos del barco. Las luces encendidas ofrecían vida al transporte desde la lejanía, e incluso el capitán se había permitido descansar un poco, aunque siempre dejando a segundos al mando del timón. Draco estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de su apariencia, y salió de su camarote encontrándose a su madre, su esposa y futuras cuñada y suegra. Enarcó una ceja al no ver a su padre.

-¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó Draco a Narcissa, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Tu padre no asistirá a la cena cariño- respondió ella, escueta.- Va a tener una reunión con unas personas muy importantes de las que dependemos.

No dijo más, y él tampoco insistió para saber más. Odiaba que su familia siempre estuviera separada en los momentos que podía estar juntos, pero desde pequeño se había criado de aquella manera: su madre en su casa, rodeado de criados y criadas, y su padre en negocios. Entornó los ojos con cierto cansancio, y sintió que Astoria vigilaba cualquier expresión que este demostrara, por lo que se apresuró a sonreír y en ofrecerle su brazo para que la acompañase. Ella, encantada y con una dulce sonrisa, aceptó ir en compañía de su prometido. Narcissa dio el visto bueno a ese gesto, y toda la familia caminó en dirección al encuentro de todos los presentes que asistirían a la cena. Draco no evitó sentirse ansioso por ver a Potter. Lo más seguro -y así debía de ser- que se presentaría con las únicas ropas que poseía, las cuales Draco debía de admitir que eran bastantes penosas, dignas de alguien de su clase. Una vez llegaron, se detuvo en las escaleras de madera cuyos ángeles de mármol los observaban en las alturas, buscando con la mirada al susodicho que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Pero entonces, sus ojos se centraron en una figura que parecía ir sin una acompañante, y en cuanto se giró, no supo por qué, pero el aliento comenzó a faltarle. Ahí estaba, Potter, con una apariencia que no debía de estar ahí. Ropa elegante, cabello incluso peina perfectamente hacia atrás, rostro pulcro y sonrisa triunfante que a Draco le hizo arder en rabia por dentro. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Tenía la suficiente información como para saber que Potter no tenía ni conocía a nadie cercano dentro de la primera clase. ¿Quién le había proporcionado la ayuda suficiente? Astoria, que no daba crédito a lo que veía, echó un vistazo a su prometido. Este recobró la compostura, y bajó las escaleras sin apartar sus ojos de Potter. Gris y verde mantuvieron un contacto visual demasiado intenso y fuerte, al menos para el gusto de Draco. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo con aquel insolente? Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria, se aproximó a Harry con sorpresa.

-¡Así que usted debe de ser el señor Potter?- Harry asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza, sosteniendo la mano enguantada de la joven para depositar un casto beso sobre él. Ella ante esto, se sonrojó.- Han hablado mucho sobre su hazaña en el transcurso del día. Es una grata sorpresa que haya podido asistir a esta cena.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Greengrass- la sonrisa del muchacho la cautivó.

Por suerte, Tonks le había dado a Harry la suficiente información para saber los nombres de cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban. Ofreció su brazo a Daphne, quien aceptó enseguida. Astoria no tenía palabras ante la repentina educación y elegancia de este, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una simple sonrisa. En cambio Draco se debatía con él en silencio, dirigiéndole miradas de desafío y amenaza que indicaban que no tendría tanta suerte en lo que quedase de la noche. Harry se separó de la que sería la futura cuñada de Malfoy, y sonrió de puro alivio al ver a Tonks sentarse en la gran mesa. Con ella, iba un hombre de apariencia humilde que también le saludó desde la distancia. Aquel debía de ser el marido de la mujer, del que ahora mismo vestía sus ropas. Todos sentados, los camareros empezaron a servirles. La conversación primero tuvo lugar sobre los territorios que poseía cada familia, que habían hecho todo aquel tiempo que no se habían visto y futuros planes que estaban llevando a cabo. No supo por qué, pero a Draco le incomodó cuando su madre intervino:

-El matrimonio de Astoria y Draco tendrá su celebración muy pronto- anunció, recibiendo felicitaciones murmuradas y suspiros de algunas jóvenes que querrían estar en la situación de Astoria.- Solo quedan cuatro días.

-Madre, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos- susurró Draco, pero lo suficiente alto para que ella le escuchase.

-Es algo que todo el mundo debe saber- entonces su atención la dirigió a Potter.- Y díganos, señor Potter ¿es tan cierto eso que dicen que usted salvó a mi hijo?

-En efecto, señora Malfoy- respondió con cortesía y cautela.- Nada más escuchar sus gritos fui de inmediato a ayudarle, aunque sinceramente, no me esperaba que se tratase de él.

-Ha sido muy valiente para alguien tan joven- añadió Tonks en alto, recibiendo muchas afirmaciones del resto.

-Por supuesto, los de tercera clase siempre son tan impulsivos ¿verdad?- inquirió Narcissa con una sonrisa fría y arrogante.

Ante ese comentario, todos comenzaron a hacer murmullos sin creerse aquella espantosa verdad. Tonks miró mal a su tía, mientras que su marido negaba con la cabeza manteniendo el ceño fruncido, por supuesto sin estar de acuerdo con la frase. Sin embargo, Harry supo salir airoso de la siguiente manera:

-Sí, es verdad. Somos impulsivos. Pero míreme, gracias a esta impulsividad que tengo, la vida me sonríe. Hace dos días, estaba apostando en un juego de cartas en un bar de mala muerte. Después, subí en este barco. Y ahora, visto con las mejores galas que nunca he tenido, compartiendo la mejor compañía en estancia de primera clase. ¿No es fantástico?

Pequeños aplausos y sonrisas fueron dedicadas a Harry, quien se limitó a mirar a Narcissa, la cual no tuvo nada más que decir, llevándose a los labios su copa. El marido de Tonks le guiñó un ojo, pero no duró demasiado al intervenir otra vez, una voz masculina:

-¿Y es usted feliz de esa manera?

No supo si no contestó de inmediato por la pregunta en sí o por el dueño que la formulaba. El silencio de Harry ante la pregunta de Malfoy duró unos diez segundos que a él le resultó una eternidad. Draco le escrutaba con la mirada, como si estuviera intentado hondar en el interior de aquel joven que le traía tanto de quicio. Iba a analizar bien su respuesta.

-Soy feliz porque supe qué camino elegir. Vivo sin ataduras y hago lo que quiero. No tengo un rumbo fijo, quizás tenga poco dinero en el bolsillo, pero tengo mi corazón latiendo a cada segundo, mis sentidos intactos, pulmones en el cuerpo… soy libre.

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba conseguir por el hecho de que era más certera de lo que Malfoy creía. Potter le estaba dando lecciones frente a los de su condición, y por una parte podría considerarlo una nueva humillación por segunda vez consecutiva, pero esta vez lo vio de forma distinta. ¿Y si él tenía razón? ¿Y si tenerlo todo no era ser feliz? Él lo había tenido todo, sí, pero no había tenido lo que realmente deseaba: el amor verdadero de una madre y un padre, amigos, el estar prometido con alguien que él de verdad quisiera….

Se asustó por sus propios pensamientos, quedándose contrariado y sacudir la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ahora sentía curiosidad por el estilo de vida de Potter. Después de eso, la cena continuó normal y sin intervenciones o preguntas incómodas, hasta que los hombres se levantaron. Harry se levantó sin entender, pero por suerte el marido de Tonks se aproximó a él para susurrarle:

-Ahora los hombres nos ausentamos para fumar y hablar de temas de negocios, política o economía- le explicó brevemente.-Yo que usted no acudiría, es bastante aburrido.

-¿Usted suele asistir?

-Nunca, suelo esperar a Tonks fuera hasta que salga. Las mujeres se quedan aquí hasta que ellos regresen.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias señor….

-Lupin, pero puedes llamarme Remus si quieres- ambos hombres sonrieron, Harry sentía que se llevarían bien.-Hasta otra Harry, espero verte pronto por estos alrededores. Si no, siempre podemos hablar en la cubierta.

-Me encantaría.

Se despidió de todos para abandonar el lugar y así por fin retirarse a los camarotes de la zona más inferior del barco, donde allí todos sus amigos, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, estaban celebrando una fiesta. Lo que Harry desconocía era que otro joven lo perseguía con sigilo y en las sombras. Draco se las había apañado para despistar tanto a su madre como a su esposa. Como su obligación era asistir con los demás hombres a fumar, ellas no se darían cuenta que sus planes eran otro distintos. Vio que bajaba las escaleras que guiaban más al interior de la nave, escaleras de hierro muy mal acolchadas, nada que ver con las escaleras de madera antes de ir a la cena. Harry parecía ir despreocupado y en su propio mundo, por lo que en ningún momento se detuvo para girarse, ni siquiera escuchaba los otros pasos. Entonces, Malfoy distinguió voces gritando y música desconocida para él. Provenía de las siguientes –y esperaba que últimas- escaleras en las que Potter bajó, engulléndole una neblina que Draco desde lejos identificó como humo, humo de cigarrillo barato. Estuvo un par de minutos, debatiéndose si bajar o no, pero quería saber qué era lo que iba a hacer Potter, y además, tenía pendiente una conversación con él en la que descargaría toda su furia por no haber obtenido los resultados que él mismo esperaba tener. Finalmente optó por la decisión de bajar, frunciendo la nariz y el ceño cuando todo ese humo invadió sus fosas nasales. Pudo comprobar cómo el suelo temblaba debido a las personas que bailaban, que eran muchas. Las mujeres bailaban con los hombres, agarrados a sus cinturas y pegados, riendo a carcajadas y bebiendo mientras gritaban. Aquella escena era diferente a la suya, o más bien, eran dos mundos completamente diferentes. Pero ellos se lo pasaban bien. No les importaba nada, no tenía que seguir una serie de normas, nadie los vigilaba o les dirigían miradas reprobatorias. Sentía la libertad de la que le hablaba Potter. Pero le resultaba absurdo….algo tan irreal. Draco no podía comportarse así. No podía.

Por otra parte, Harry se deshizo de la chaqueta prestada por Lupin, dejándole en un buen sitio para no perderla de vista. Se desabotonó un par de botones del cuello de la camisa que le incomodaba. Divisó a su amiga Hermione que reía animadamente con una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules soñadores, Luna. La castaña sonrió ampliamente al ver a Harry, abrazándole.

-¡Harry has venido! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Ya te contaré, ha sido como entrar a la boca de una serpiente, pero he salido airoso- contestó, riendo.-¿Dónde está Ron?

Justo cuando hizo la pregunta, escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre con voz estrangulada. Efectivamente, era su amigo pelirrojo, que estaba algo ebrio, pero no en exceso, así que por eso se tambaleaba un poco. Le dio un leve golpe amistoso en la espalda a Harry, mientras que Hermione simplemente entornó los ojos, aunque con una sonrisa.

-¡Ron, deja de beber, vas a ponerte peor!- avisó su amiga.

-¡Colega, pero mírate cómo estás! Parrrreces….un remilgado….¡y ese pelo, ni que te hubiese lamido mi vaca!- el pelirrojo, como si estuviera enfadado, hipó y le revolvió el pelo a Harry, sin tenerlo ya hacia atrás.- Hermione….vamos a bailar conmigo.

-Lo haré para que no te choques con otra persona y te metas en problemas- dijo medio regañándole, pero rió al ver que Ron le sujetaba la mano e imitaba a un rico, echándose el pelo hacia atrás como el moreno había tenido unos momentos.-¡Luna, volveré enseguida!

-Descuida- sonrió esta con dulzura. Harry se sentó a su lado.- ¿Y tú no vas Harry?

-No tengo a nadie con quien bailar. De todas maneras, estoy algo cansado.

-¿No viniste con tu amigo?

-¿A quién te refieres?

Luna señaló con la cabeza, y Harry siguió en su dirección. Al ver bajar las escaleras a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos y un poco de inseguridad en su rostro, no pudo más que suspirar y preguntarse qué había hecho él para merecer aquello. Pero, por algún motivo, Harry pensó que quizás no era tan malo. Si él estaba aquí, eso quería decir que sentía curiosidad….

Divertido por la situación, Harry se ausentó, disculpándose con Luna para ir a su encuentro. Al llegar a sus espaldas, notó que Malfoy se estremeció, no supo si por miedo, sorpresa o cualquier otra cosa.

-Como pez fuera del agua ¿no, Malfoy?- recibió una mirada de odio del rubio.- ¿Qué le ha traído, un rico como usted, a juntarse con gente con más valor humano?

-¡Potter!- la seguridad de Draco volvió enseguida por las palabras de Potter.-Si estoy aquí ha sido para destrozarte la cara. ¿Quién te dio esas ropas? Un desgraciado como tú no dispondría de ellas. ¡Has jugado sucio!

-¿Creía que no era consciente de que me había invitado a esa cena sólo para humillarme?- Harry rió sin preocupación y con bastante calma.- Pero lo siento, no puedo decir quién me las proporcionó. Y, ya que está aquí ¿no le apetece disfrutar de una verdadera fiesta?

-¿Y para qué querría yo quedarme en este putrefacto lugar?

-Porque ya está en él, y si hubiese querido partirme la cara, lo habría hecho en la cubierta, no se habría arriesgado a venir hasta aquí, ni a juntarse con los desgraciados de la sociedad- entornó sus ojos verdes, pero sabía que tenía la victoria asegurada porque Malfoy lo rebatió con una pésima respuesta.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras.

-Yo solo le estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad- esta vez la voz de Harry sonó más seria, y Draco no pudo evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Aquí no tiene a su madre ni a su prometida. Nadie lo está mirando. Nadie lo va a juzgar. Yo no voy a juzgarle. Esta puede ser la única noche en la que podrá sentirse libre. Usted decide.

Harry dio media vuelta para unirse a sus compañeros que ya estaban a punto de iniciar el baile. Cuando creyó que Malfoy se iría, lo vio posicionándose a su lado, echando su chaqueta cerca del resto de la gente que les observaba y animaba, alzando la barbilla con orgullo. Reprimió una sonrisa ladeada, y la música comenzó a sonar. Los que tenían pareja empezaron a marcar paso con su respectiva chica. Hermione reía, ya que era ella la que guiaba a Ron porque tenía poco sentido de la orientación en el estado en el que se encontraba. Luna se unió al baile con Neville quien gustosamente la invitó. Viendo que Malfoy no sabía cómo desenvolverse, Harry llamó su atención.

-¡Eh, Malfoy!- este le miró con una ceja alzada.-¡Verás que yo sé bailar mejor que tú!

-¡En tus sueños Potter!- Draco sonrió con prepotencia.-¡Recibí las mejores clases de baile de toda Inglaterra! ¡Vas a arrepentirte!

En una distancia prudente, ambos hombres absorbieron toda la atención de los demás. En el centro del bullicio, el primero que inició el baile fue Harry. Dando algunos toques en el suelo con los talones y la punta de sus pies, moviendo todo su cuerpo, girándolo de vez en cuando, hizo unos movimientos perfectos. Sin embargo, luego llegó el turno de Draco, los suyos fueron más cortos y seguros, elegantes y dignos de alguien de su condición. Las mujeres aplaudieron encantadas, los hombres reían por la actuación de aquellos dos. Draco, sacudiéndose la camisa y volver a reponer su compostura, se acercó a la mesa más cercana, que estaba ocupada por muchos estúpidos que bebían y hacían apuestas para ver quién aguantaba más. Harry se acercó allí, cogiendo sin permiso una jarra que rebosaba de cerveza. Draco lo observó fingiendo aburrimiento, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Potter, ya que me has retado antes a demostrarte mis habilidades bailando y al ver que las tuyas han sido bastante penosas...- inquirió.- Veamos si puedes aguantar bebiendo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Temes perder?

Vio cómo Potter parecía pensárselo, y su respuesta fue recibida al ofrecerle una jarra que Malfoy aceptó sin rechistar. Y así, comenzó otro desafío.

* * *

No tenía en claro cuántas horas habían pasado exactamente, pero lo que sí estaba seguro era que debería de volver a su camarote, no quería levantar sospechas en su madre y Astoria. Había bebido demasiado para su mala suerte, y se maldijo por haberle hecho caso a Potter, aunque lo de beber se lo había propuesto él, no el moreno. Realmente no podía arrepentirse de aquella fiesta, había sido una de sus mejores experiencias, pero Draco nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Harry, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, habló un momento con Hermione y se fue a ayudar a Malfoy. Al ver lo borracho que estaba, se colocó su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombres y se lo llevó de allí. Subir las escaleras les costó un poco, la suerte de que Harry estaba sobrio ayudaba, pero Malfoy no. El rubio se apoyaba más en el cuerpo del otro menos de lo que le gustaría, aunque por ahora no se estaba quejando en absoluto.

-Potter, déjame ya.

-Más quisiera Malfoy, pero tengo que dejarte en tu camarote. Mira, ya estamos a punto de llegar, solo tenemos que caminar recto.-suspiró.- Agradece que a estas altas horas de la noche no haya nadie fuera de sus habitaciones. No querría experimentar el escándalo que daría tu madre o el resto de los pasajeros.

-No soy un crío joder…-lo decía con una voz tan susurrante y poco entendible, que Harry decidió ignorarle hasta que llegaran.- Todo es tu culpa…

Pero eso no podía dejarlo pasar. Abrió los ojos por la impresión.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-¡No hagas como que no sabes Potter!- no previó que Malfoy se deshiciera de su apoyo, puesto que lo apartó…acorralándolo después contra la pared. Harry se pegó a ella, sin entender lo que sucedía.- ¡Desde que apareciste…todo es distinto!

-¿Quién fue el que me insultó por ser un maldito arrogante y desagradecido?- estaba empezando a cabrearse.-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

-¡Cállate!- por un momento Harry temió que por sus gritos la gente saliera a ver qué sucedía.- ¡Si no hubieras venido a este barco, no habría tenido dudas sobre mi vida! ¡Me casaría con Astoria sin problemas, y no estaría cuestionándome si tengo libertad o no! Ojalá…ojalá te pudrieses en la mierda.

Aquello ya había sobrepasado los límites de lo establecido. El de ojos verdes no dudó en propinarle un buen puñetazo que tumbó a Malfoy contra el suelo. Lo que le pareció increíble a Harry era que este pudiera levantarse de nuevo, y por un momento pensó que le devolvería el golpe….pero fue todo lo contrario. Apretándolo aún más contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo, la mano de Draco le sostuvo el mentón, pegando sus labios duramente contra los suyos. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo, queriendo apartarle enseguida de él, asqueándole el sabor a alcohol de su boca, sintiendo pánico al descubrir que Malfoy le abría los labios con rudeza para adentrarla en su cavidad, apretando los ojos fuertemente al no poder deshacerse de él. Esas fueron sus primeras sensaciones. Pero la desesperación con la que Draco le besaba abrumó a Harry, envolviéndole en lo desconocido, impregnándose de él. Notó otra mano fría que buscaba piel bajo su camisa y que encendía la suya propia, pero todo eso desapareció hasta que Draco se separó de sus labios lentamente, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y mezclándose, los labios abiertos. Pero lo que más se fijo Harry fue en sus ojos. Unos ojos grises que le miraban con súplica, como si le estuviese pidiendo a gritos que le sacase de aquella vida que él no quería, que le liberasen. Que Harry le liberase. No pudo descubrirlo a tiempo, porque Malfoy se desmayó, cayendo sobre su cuerpo, sujetándole a tiempo para que no impactase contra el suelo. El corazón de Harry latía deprisa, desbocado. Tenía que llevarlo cuanto antes a su camarote. Cuando creyó distinguir la puerta correspondiente, buscó la llave de Malfoy entre su ropa, procurando no tocarle demasiado, para finalmente abrir la puerta, y con prisas colocarle en el interior, en el suelo. Todo estaba a oscuras, y Astoria y Narcissa parecían dormir, Harry pudo escuchar respiraciones pausadas dentro del camarote. Dejó la llave a su lado, y sin más, se fue de allí, cerrando la puerta tras él e intentando aclarar sus ideas. Simplemente esperaba que en el nuevo amanecer del día siguiente, pudiera olvidarse de todo.

Pero Harry sabía que, en algún rincón de su corazón, no podría olvidarse de aquellos ojos y de lo que le transmitieron.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: _En respuesta a los comentarios donde no poseen una cuenta en fanfiction..._

_-Muchas gracias a todos. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y además me han halagado vuestros comentarios. Procuro escribir bien y ser lo más aplicada posible, y sobre todo representar a los personajes cómo son tal cual. Respecto al final de este fic, he de decir que es una total sorpresa. ;D No voy a decir si tendrá el final o no como en la peli, solo os diré que pensaréis al principio cosas que no son. ¡Un beso a todos y cuidaos!_


End file.
